


Pretty Prince Boy

by CrazyMofos



Category: One Direction
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bars and Pubs, Bottom Harry, Daddy Kink, Harry Has a Daddy Kink, M/M, Top Louis, side Ziam, smuts
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 15:10:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14239980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyMofos/pseuds/CrazyMofos
Summary: Louis看到了一个漂亮的男孩，他出了丑然后跑开了。一周后，他们在酒吧里经人介绍认识，Louis认出Harry之后很尴尬。Harry很喜欢Louis，所以他从朋友那里要到了Louis的电话。他们爱上了彼此。有肉预警，也有daddy kink!





	Pretty Prince Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pretty Prince Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12760674) by [lifeandliesofanerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeandliesofanerd/pseuds/lifeandliesofanerd). 



Louis是在外出跑步时看到他的。这是他见过最漂亮的男孩。当他的视线落到男孩身上时，他的脚步慢了下来，他几乎要摔到地上，多谢他的幸运星保佑他没有。男孩坐在地上，盘着长腿，兴奋地和他身边的金发男孩聊天。他棕色卷发及肩，乱乱的却很美。他的手指埋在身后的草中，脸上带着一个可以让所有人为之倾倒的露齿笑。Louis发誓他的下颚线条可以切割玻璃，他明亮的绿眼睛可以穿透灵魂。他看着应该当一个王子，而Louis很乐意成为他的臣民。他凝视着这个美丽的人，在穿过大学公地一半时停了下来。  
突然，坐在他旁边的金发男孩用肘轻推了他一下，指了指Louis的方向，Louis看着他们。他只疑惑了一会，然后他们目光相遇，Louis觉得自己简直要迷失在那绿眼睛中了。蓝眼睛的男孩吓了一跳，脸红了起来。他忙低头看自己的脚然后继续跑步，跑得很快，以逃离这个尴尬的氛围。  
当Louis回到他在学校旁边的公寓时，他仍然没有从对早些那个好看的男孩的想法中平静下来。我想知道他的名字是什么，Louis想，一定是皇室的名字，像James，或者William。他仍然因为看他被发现而感到无比尴尬，但他也非常希望男孩可以因此来找他，如果这是唯一可以和他说话的机会。  
***  
Harry和他最好的朋友一起度过愉快的一天，他们在草地上逗着趣，Niall讲着糟糕的笑话并对那些笑话大笑不止，这使Harry露齿而笑。他们呆了大约半个小时，突然Niall不笑了，用胳膊肘推推他。  
"嘿，你干嘛？" Harry嘟囔着，瞥了他朋友一眼。Niall脸上带着坏笑看过去，然后指了指。Harry随着他的目光看去，然后看到了一个穿着运动装的标致的男孩，正直直地看着他的眼睛。当Harry与他对视时，他马上红着脸跑开了，让Harry很懵。Niall咯咯地笑起来，喊道，“有人喜欢你哦！”  
Harry打了一下他的胳膊让他闭嘴。想到那个蓝眼睛的漂亮男孩，他红了脸。  
***  
"行了，Lou! 你都学习整整一周了，出来与我和Li一起玩吧，”Zayn恳求道，”求你了，Lou Lou?" Louis低头看着课本，叹了口气。他确实需要休息一下了。Zayn是对的。他已经为即将到来的考试学习一整周了。同时想着那个漂亮的王子男孩。  
他抬头看着他的朋友，“好吧，我想。一晚上，听到吗？就一晚。" Louis告诉他。Zayn几乎高兴地跳起来了，他拿出手机发短信给Liam告诉他Louis会和他们一起。  
"哦，对，Lou, Liam会带几个新朋友一起。一些他在各种组织中认识的人吧我猜。行吗？”Louis叹着气点点头同意了，准备去见些新的面孔。"好极了，现在去把自己打扮得美美的，然后咱去喝到醉！" Zayn兴奋地喊着。Louis再次简单地点点头，然后去房间里换上些不同的衣服。  
大约两小时以后，Zayn和Louis走进了一个拥挤的酒吧。"你知道Liam到了没有吗？”Louis问，仔细看着酒吧里的位子找他的朋友。  
"不知道诶，我来打个电话。”Zayn敲了一串数字，然后拿起贴到耳边。 "Hi, baby! 你到了吗？好，我们马上到！爱你，待会儿见！”  
"笨蛋。" Louis嘟囔着，敲了一下他朋友的头。“Oi!这是真的，你没必要打我。" 他抱怨着，嗓音因为生气而变得沙哑。Zayn翻了个白眼然后把他拽到了柜台前，为自己点了一杯的啤酒。Louis要了一品脱的啤酒，然后坐在了Zayn的旁边。  
喝了会酒之后，Liam不知道从哪里出现了，吻着Zayn的后颈，在他的关注下Zayn得意洋洋。看着这对情侣秀着恩爱Louis恶心地哼了一声，小口地长长喝了一口酒。当Liam吻完了，仿佛忽然想起他带的朋友。"我去找Niall和Harry，马上回来。" 他说，后一句是眼神充满爱意地对着Zayn说的，Louis翻了个白眼，继续喝着酒。  
"你们两真恶心。" 他对着Zayn抱怨着，后者又打了他一下。没多久，Liam回来了，但Louis喝着酒并没有抬头，他想赶紧把自己弄醉，而不是去管Liam的什么新朋友。  
"Zayn, Lou,这是Niall和Harry。我们是在music lovers club认识的。伙计们，这是我的男朋友Zayn，这是我们最好的朋友Louis。”Liam介绍着，Louis又大口地喝了酒然后看向他们。当他看见站在他目前的两个男孩时，他吓呆了。是上周的那个漂亮的王子男孩和他的朋友。哦，上帝，在我因尴尬而死之前杀了我吧，他不知道是在向谁小声地恳请着。看起来绿眼睛的男孩也认出了他，但他什么都没有说，只是友善地笑笑。  
"你好，我是Harry。”他说着伸出手。他的声音低沉而动听，使Louis从脊椎出快乐地颤抖。Louis向上看着他，在他的注视中陶醉着。Zayn轻轻用肘推推他，小声告诉他他怪怪的。  
"呃，我是L-Louis,"他尴尬地结结巴巴地说。Harry对他露齿而笑——他记得上周看到的快乐的笑容。金发的男孩—-Niall，偷笑地很明显，显然他也记得上次见到的是Louis。Liam和Zayn互相交换了一个疑惑的眼神，很不习惯Louis的口吃。  
"Lou,你还好吗?" Zayn问，使Niall笑得更厉害了。Harry用肘捅了他，瞪了他一眼，认为这样对Louis是不对的。  
"呃，我还好。我-我只是想去一下厕所。”他嘟囔着，从座椅上起来然后飞快地走去了厕所。他能感觉到他走开时Zayn和Liam的担心的眼神一直追随着他的后背。其实他很想吸会烟，但是他最近已经戒烟了。所以他走进去告诉他们自己会吸烟，然而他走进去时才发现里面没有人。他将头砰地一声撞在墙上，感觉自己像个傻子，着迷于Harry的注视甚至都无法说出一句完整的话。就在他的头在墙上撞了三次时，门在他身后打开了。Louis僵住了，感到无比尴尬，祈祷无论是谁进来了，可以让他一个人呆着，不要认为他疯了。他的祈祷没有得到回应，一只温柔的手放在了他的肩膀上。他不爽极了，准备瞪那个侵略了他的空间的人。当看见是Harry眼神友善地站在他身后时，他的表情温和了下来。  
"哦，呃，对不起。" Louis轻声说，低头看着自己的鞋。  
"没关系，Louis。”Louis很喜欢自己的名字从Harry的唇中滑出的方式，他想再听一次。 "听着，Louis，我知道你因为上周发生的什么无关紧要的事情而很尴尬，但是并没有这个必要。”Louis猛地抬起头看向卷发的男孩。“你能告诉我你为什么当时看着我吗？”Harry认真地问。  
Louis睁大了眼睛，耳朵烧得通红。“呃……嗯，我-我只是认为-我只是认为你——”他结结巴巴地说。Harry将手放在他的背上，让他平静下来。  
"没关系的，Louis，你可以告诉我。我不会很刻薄或者什么样的。”Harry温柔地说。  
Louis清了清喉咙，"我，呃，我认为你真的很好看。我是说——”Harry咯咯的笑声打断了他。Louis看着他，一脸困惑，  
Harry低下去在Louis耳边轻语着，"我认为你长得也很好看，Louis." Louis相信了。  
"你-你这么认为?" Louis轻轻地问，眼中闪着快乐的光亮，看着高一些的男孩。Harry点点头，脸上带着可爱的笑容。  
"是的，Louis。你很好看。你愿意和我一起回到酒吧吗？我们可以说会儿话吗？我很想更好了解你，我想。”Louis脸红了，激动地点点头。Harry伸向手让Louis拉着，然后他们俩拉着手走回了酒吧。  
***  
一周后，Louis收到一条短信。  
从Liam那问到了你的号码，我是Harry x  
Louis盯着号码看了一会，疑惑Harry居然会去要他的手机号码。  
呃... 为什么? Louis回道。一分钟不到，他的手机又响了。看到短信的内容Louis脸红了。因为我喜欢你 x   
我也喜欢你。Louis笑着回道。  
和我出去玩吧 x  
这不是个疑问句，所以Louis决定调戏他。  
好好问我，pretty prince boy  
Harry很快地回复了。  
求求你，求你了，和我出去约会吧Louis? 能带你出去是我的荣幸xxx  
Louis又脸红了，回了最后一句。  
我怎么会说不呢?   
***  
一个月之后，Harry和Louis正在Louis公寓的沙发上相拥着彼此，看着《美女与野兽》。好吧，他们说是在看电视，其实他们唯一的注意力正彼此的身上。Harry依偎在Louis的身侧，比起他们第一次在厕所与对方说话时，他现在孩子气和可爱多了。他们已经约会了三周了，但是Louis并不觉得他们已经确定了情侣关系了。他很想，但是他并不确定Harry是否也是如此。两个男孩甚至没有亲吻，而Louis已经开始焦躁了。当屏幕上出现了职演人员的名单时，Louis抬起Harry的下巴以更好地看着他。Harry昏昏欲睡地微笑着，因为刚刚的拥抱而很累。  
"Harry?" Louis小心地问。  
"怎么了，Lou?"   
"我可以吻你吗?" Harry孩子气的露齿笑，点点头，抬起头去迎接Louis。他们不确定是谁关闭了空隙，但他们的唇相遇了，火花闪现。他们的唇完美的合在一起，他们从来没有经历过如此完美的吻。Louis的手放到了Harry卷卷的棕发上，抓了一把一拽。Harry快乐地呻吟着，Louis在吻中坏笑起来。他在Harry的口中舔着，高一些的男孩马上咽呜着投降。这个拥吻像持续了几个小时，Louis喘着气推开了。  
"做我的男朋友吧?"他恳请着。Harry红肿的唇再次弯成一个露齿笑，将Louis拉近又索了个吻。  
***  
几个月后，Louis将Harry按在自己公寓的墙上，激烈地吻着他。Harry在Louis的口中喘着气，当年长些的男孩将胯压住他的胯时咽呜着。Louis爱那些他制造的美丽的噪音，只是为他而存在。  
"嗯，你喜欢吗baby? 喜欢我的cock压着你的吗?" 他重读着一个个字符，撞了一下他的男友。  
"是的，是的，我很喜欢Lou, 求你。" 当Louis将手伸进他的紧身牛仔裤时Harry呻吟着。  
"想要我摸你吗baby?" Harry点点头，将自己的胯挺向Louis。年长的男孩砸咂舌“你要表现得更好一些，甜心。你想要什么？”Louis 调戏道。  
"我要你碰我！求你了Louis,摸摸我的cock!"  
"这就好多了，亲爱的。”Louis吻着饥渴的男孩的脖子，解开了他牛仔裤的扣子。他脱得很慢，来折磨这个可怜的哀求抚摸的男孩。当男孩脱得只剩下内裤时Louis在他面前跪了下来。他将脸贴在Harry的胯间，深深地吸了一口气，"真好闻，baby。我会让你很舒服的。" Harry听着他的话咽呜着，当Louis挑逗他时难耐地扭动。头发柔软的男孩终于脱掉了Harry的内裤，高一些的男孩呻吟着，恳请他的男友触碰他。  
Louis用手指在他的大腿上画着然后给了Harry他想要的欢愉。他将手包在男孩长长的屌上，粗略地套弄，依然在调戏他。他抬头看向自己的男友，他正在将自己的胯部顶向Louis，渴望着爱抚。Louis低头看着自己面前漂亮的cock，很想尝一尝。他满足了自己，他从Harry的dick的底部一路向上舔，在顶端像小猫一样的挑逗的舔着。Harry的呻吟使Louis含住了他的顶端，希望听到更多这样美丽的噪音。他旋转着他的舌舔着，然后深喉。Louis在Harry的cock上上下移动着，在那粗大周围呻吟着，Harry在他上方咽呜呻吟。  
"Louis，我要射了，”Harry呻吟着，Louis松口，抚弄了几次，然后Harry射了并尖叫的喊出"Daddy!" Louis僵了几秒，眼睛睁地大大的。他并不知道Harry有daddy kink. 实际上，他在五秒钟之前也不知道自己有daddy kink。当Harry从高潮中冷静下来时他仿佛忽然意识到刚刚发生了什么。"Louis, 我很对不起，我不会再这么说了，it was just so hot and I-"  
Louis打断了他，“Haz, 没关系，It was hot. 我很喜欢。”  
Harry满脸困惑，接着露齿而笑。"Really? You'll be my daddy?" Louis因那个词呻吟，因为帮Harry口而依然硬着。  
"是的，Hazza，现在给Daddy口交。”Harry很快地跪下来，Louis担心可能会留下淤青。年轻的男孩急切地扯着Louis的裤子，对他daddy的cock充满渴望。Harry几乎是将Louis的外裤撕下来的，隔着他的内裤就开始动嘴。Louis看着这景色呻吟了，“So pretty, baby. So good for Daddy."  
Harry呻吟着脱掉了Louis的内裤，然后立即含进嘴里。男孩在他的cock周围呜咽呻吟，将颤抖送到Louis的脊椎。Harry在Louis的cock上面上上下下地移动着自己的头，每次更加深入，直到喉咙。从Harry口中出来时Louis呻吟了。  
Harry看着他，"艹我，daddy? 求你了?"   
Louis呻吟着点点头。他们没有做过爱，即使别的都做过了。他吻了他的男友，品尝他舌的味道。"当然了baby。这是你的第一次吗，love?"他问。  
"不是，daddy。需要你现在就艹我，求你了。"   
"真礼貌，baby。Come on,去我的卧室。" Louis低语，拉过Harry's hand领他走进房间。"躺下，baby。让daddy来照顾你。" Harry安静地服从，Louis翻找床头柜，找到了套和润滑剂。  
"Daddy，我很干净，我发誓。我想感受到你。"看到套时Harry哼哼。  
"也许下一次吧，baby。Daddy只想确保我们都是干净的。以防万一。" Harry嘟起嘴，但还是点点头服从了。Louis吻着他嘟起来的唇，握上Harry的竖起。年长的男孩润滑了三只手指，然后爬上床，跨坐上Harry的大腿。他吻着卷发男孩的头发，慢慢向下，留下一路吻痕。"真美，baby。等不及想进入你。" 他的手到了Harry的穴，轻轻地按摩着边缘，使上方的男孩扭动起来。"不要动，love, 不然Daddy就不能给你扩张然后艹你了。" Harry马上不动了，等不及要被艹。Louis flicked his tongue over his boyfriend's tight hole.很快，他将一只润滑了的手指放到了他的入口，慢慢地进出。他继续着这个动作又加了一个手指，然后终于加入了第三个。Harry咽呜着哭喊道"daddy，求求你，我准备好了，操我。“  
Louis抽出手指，当他抚摸Harry的dick时Harry扭动地更厉害了他伏在自己男友的上方，吻出一个吻痕，然后呻吟着慢慢进入了他。"真紧baby，比我想象中还要好。喜欢daddy的cock在你的紧pussy里吗?喜欢我的屌吗，baby?"  
Harry呻吟了，“是的，fuck 是的! Daddy, fuck my pussy so good, love your cock so much!"他喊着，不在意邻居是否会听到。Louis不断地艹着他的穴，每一次抽插都喘着气。Harry就是一个在他身下呻吟的mess，每次Louis在他的又紧又热的穴里抽插时他只能小声地“嗯…嗯…嗯……”他们两都高潮的时候Louis抽插地更快了。  
"Close baby, see what your pretty pussy does to me? Fuck, you're so good baby, so tight. Love your pussy," Louis喃喃地说。  
"Yeah, Daddy. Fuck my tight pussy, come in my pussy," Harry呻吟道。  
"要让你怀孕baby. 想要我的种子吗?"  
"是的daddy,想要你的孩子，让我怀孕，daddy!"   
Louis呻吟着射进套里，Harry马上也射了，并为他的daddy而尖叫。他们俩瘫倒在彼此的身边，Harry被拥在Louis的怀里，恬静地微笑了。”谢谢你，Lou。我爱你。”Louis惊讶地瞥了他一眼，然后他向他的宝贝男孩露齿而笑。  
"我也爱你，baby." Louis吻着他的漂亮王子男孩的头，然后他们进入了梦乡。


End file.
